


Wilted rose

by orphan_account



Series: A wilted rose [1]
Category: Yuri on Ice!!! - Fandom
Genre: I edited the first two chapters, My First Fanfic, VICTOR WILL NEVER RAPE YUURI EVER, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, idk - Freeform, victuuri wedding, you don’t have to read them but it’ll make more sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Victor and Yuuri’s wedding night and all seems to be going well when a familiar guest appears to ruin the seemingly perfect nightON HIATUS
Relationships: Haruto Tanaka/Katsuki Yuuri(past relationship), Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victuuri - Relationship
Series: A wilted rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588948
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited so if you’ve read it before then please read it again! (From after the wedding part)

Yuuri’s POV :

I can’t believe today is the day!!! After getting a silver medal in the Grand Prix finals I was crushed, I had wanted to win gold so that I could marry Victor I worked twice as hard the following season and I did it! I won gold and today is our wedding day! I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life. “Hey pig! You ready yet?” I could hear Yurio calling me “hurry up or you’ll be late to your own wedding!” I put on my tuxedo and rushed out “So how do I look?” “Huh, surprisingly not that bad pork chop. Now let’s go.” 

I walked down the isle seeing that all my dear friends and family were here and that they all accepted me was one of the best feelings in the world. I looked ahead and saw victor he looked absolutely breathtaking I felt my eyes well up I blinked hard so that I don’t embarrass myself in front of everyone.

As the ceremony went on I could barley hear anything I was so nervous! My sweet victor I’m so glad I get to be by your side. Suddenly it was time to exchange our vows victor started “Yuuri I knew from the moment you got drunk and started grinding on me that you were the one.” Everyone giggled “When I saw you do that quadruple flip again this year I couldn’t help but cry you looked so graceful and gorgeous it was as if your body was making music. Slonyshko I love more than anything else in the world and I’m so happy that I can call you mine.” I cried a bit, the sniffed hard it was my turn. “If anyone had told me two years ago that I would be marrying the victor nikiforov my heart would’ve exploded. I still can’t believe that this is really happening today is the best day of my life and nothing on earth can ever change that. Victor I love you and I’m so glad that I can spend the rest of my life with you vitya.” “I now pronounce you husband and husband.” Said pitchit. “You may now kiss the groom.” Victor suddenly swept me off my feet and kissed me passionately and softly it felt sweet and tingly I stated half laughing half crying. I’m so happy! This is the best day of my life!

Victory’s POV (at the party)

Well yuuri is already drunk didn’t take that long. “Viiiiiictooooor” here he comes as if on cue “let’s dance!” “Are you sure? You’re normally so shy.” “Please victor?” “I wasn’t complaining.” Yuuri led me to the dance floor and started dancing as if he had no care in the world I started giggling uncontrollably. “Victor don’t just stand there dance with me!” “Ok, ok slonyshko” we started dancing and a couple more drinks later I started to really get into it. “Victor!” Yuuri said suddenly. “I’m going to the bathroom ok?” “Ok.” I gave him a quick smooch and he smiled and walked off.

Yuuri’s POV

Phew I needed that quick break after this I’ll challenge victor to a dance off! I started to zone out when I heard the stall door close, two hands grabbed me suddenly from behind. “Uh sir please let me go.” “...” something felt terribly wrong. “Sir please this isn’t funny.” “Let’s you and me have some fun, eh?” The man was making his voice deeper, I started to panic and tremble. “N-no please stop it this isn’t funny!” “Cmon.” They moves their hand down caressing me gently it felt as if they were a snake rapping themselves around their pray. One hand moved up and settled around my neck the other around my waist. I started to squirming and shoving them. They banged my head against the sink I wanted to scream but their hands quickly tightened around my neck choking me. I started crying, they laughed clearly enjoying this. They pushed me to the ground and started ripping at my clothes I tried to pull them back on desperately but they were stronger than I expected. They were laying on top of me I couldn’t see them I was stuck “please stop, no!” I managed to get out “aww you don’t want to? Well maybe you shouldn't have danced like that you were practically begging for it. Now stop fighting you little tease!” I felt something penetrate me, I froze NO! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY NIGHT WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING PLEASE SOMEONE HELP! It was cold and rubbery, they knew what they were doing and they weren’t going to leave any evidence. I felt sick. I heard them sigh “Ugh, looks like the little angel has already been fucked, oh well guess now I don’t have to go easy on you.” He started to go faster and faster, he hadn’t used any lubricant and it felt as if I would die from the pain. “What will your precious victor say about you now? He’ll never want to look at you again you slut!” I was hysterical at this point please just let it be over soon just let me go. They started kissing and sucking my now bruised neck. They suddenly turned me over and made me kneel in one swift motion. They threw the condom into the trash can. “Open your mouth cunt.” I put my hands over my mouth, they took my hands and pinned them behind my back. “I said open it!” I still refused, they pried open my mouth and shoved it in roughly making me gag. They kept thrusting it in and out whilst I chocked on it barley able to breath, I saw the opportunity and bit them as hard as I could. “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” They yelled, suddenly laughing darkly then they punched me square in the face, I screamed out in pain reeling backwards but from all the crying and chocking nothing but a small, pathetic whimper came out. They yanked me by my hair lifting me up to face them, I shut my eyes tight as to not cry from the pain, they threw me back down. “Trash.” They spat. I sat on the floor shivering if I could just catch a glimpse of his face then I can ID him I tried sitting up but the room started spinning and I collapsed lying down on the cool floor. 

I looked up and saw them cleaning themselves up. My vision was blurry because my glasses had fallen off during... that, so I couldn’t see who they were “god dammit.” I cursed under my breath. “See wasn’t that bad now was it and you are barely even bruised.” They looked me up and down seeing the blood run down my face. “Well far from barley but you get the point.” They turned to leave when they suddenly turned around as if they remembered something, they dug in the trash and pulled out the condom that was filled with their come “can’t forget this, or pretty little Yuuri might put me behind bars.” He laughed softly looking at me “bye bye now!” And with that they left.

I looked down at myself a heap of trash on the floor I started to cover myself up with my now torn clothes, barley able to register what just happened. I had completely forgotten about everyone and everything. This was my wedding day this was supposed to be the happiest day of my life but... but it’s not. That doesn’t matter now anyway all I knew is that nobody can see me like this, I’d never be able to live it down. when suddenly... “Slonyshko?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the wedding part was bad i don’t really know what happens at weddings sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is at the hospital

A few minutes before the end of chapter 1:

Victor’s POV

Where’s Yuuri? Surely whatever he’s doing in there doesn’t take this long. I go over to where Yurio and Otabek are dancing with each other. “Yurio have you seen Yuuri?” “Hasn’t he gone to the bathroom?” “Yeah just wondering if he was finished.” “Go check on him then.” “Oh yeah!” Yurio looked at me as if I was the most idiotic person he’d ever seen. I turned to go see what Yuuri was up to when I felt something slip into my pocket, wondering what it was I took the thing out of my pocket. Huh it was a piece of paper I unfolded it. I read what was written:

“Mmm can’t believe you get to have Yuuri every day. Anyway just finished him off he’s in the bathroom thought I’d let you know.”

What?! Finished him off? What the hell does that mean? I pushed past the crowd and went to the bathroom. “Slonyshko?” “Are you in he-“ I froze “Victor!” There he was on the floor crying hysterically all his clothes ripped up “WHAT HAPPENED???ARE YOU OK?” He just sobbed in reply. “I’ll go fetch help stay here.” “NO! No one can see me like this!” My heart felt as if it was breaking, my poor yuuri “Don’t worry I’ll only tell yurio to call the police.” He started crying harder I hate myself for having to leave him like this but I can’t exactly shout to yurio to come without raising suspicion and I know yuuri would hate that so I warped my coat around him and rushed out.

I spotted yurio and rushed over to him quickly. “What is it now old man?” He began to say before seeing the distressed look in my eyes “it’s Yuuri, Otabek call the security guards, yurio please go get Yuuri some water, he’s in the bathroom.” As Otabek rushed off with yurio I went back to the bathroom. “Yuuri are you ok?help is on its way.” “Victor why today?! This was supposed to be our day!” I hugged him I could feel him trembling “it’ll all be ok.” “HOW?” he yelled at meI was taken aback, this is not the same Yuuri but that’s more than understandable. He gasped “I’m so sorry victor!” “It’s ok. It’s fine to yell and scream.” “No it’s not...” he mumbled. I heard Yuroi and Otabek coming. “Here Yuuri drink this.” said yurio handing Yuuri a bottle of water. Otabek followed in with the security guards they told us that they weren’t letting anyone leave and started asking questions, then the dreaded question came “Mr.Katsuki was the attack sexual? I had thought about it obviously but I had blocked out the thought. I mean the note was kinda obvious but I just and- Yuuri and everything is all wrong! Yuuri looked away he started crying again “yes.” My poor yuuri! I SWEAR WHOEVER DID THIS TO HIM WILL PAY! At the hospital: Yuuri’s POV I can’t handle all these questions not now! “Mr.katsuki can you tell us about what happened in detail?” “I umm” I started to panic I looked up at victor for reassurance he took my hand and smiled “I-I guess” I started to recall what happened slowly. “I was in the bathroom and I heard the stall open and someone came out they held me from behind a-and they started tightening their grip they banged my head against the sink and then they- they put... it in me, they didn’t put any lubricant or anything so I-it hurt a lot.” I looked at victor but he was looking away, was he upset with me? Does he hate me for what happened? I didn’t want it to happen. We’re they right? was it my fault for dancing like that? No, no it’s not, right? I just can’t help feel like I’ve done something wrong, I can’t help but feel guilty. I took my hand out of Victor’s he looked a bit shocked but didn’t say anything “Mr.katsuki are you ok?” “What oh sorry yes, um so then they wanted me to...” I stopped again, this was too difficult and seeing the pain in victor’s eyes made me feel so guilty. WHY WAS I FEELING GUILTY? “It’s not my fault right?!” I suddenly shouted.”of course not Mr.katsuki.”replied the nurse calmly “I just can’t help feel like that’s what you think!” I was talking to victor now my eyes were filled with tears. “What? Of course not! I thought you were mad at me for not being with you!” Look at us both crying, thinking that we disappointed the other! “Listen Mr.katsuki you mustn’t feel like it was your fault because it’s their fault entirely.” “...ok.” The nurse started asking Victor about a note left in his pocket, giving me a break. After the examination they gave us some clothes and said that we could go take a shower “V-victor umm can you take the shower with me, I just don’t want to be alone right now.” “Of course.” He helped me get undressed and turned on the shower I looked down at my body finding it bruised and sore “I look hideous!” I cried as I looked into the mirror seeing my black eye from when they punched me. “No you don’t you look as beautiful as ever.” Said Victor but he couldn’t hide his face quick enough, it wasn’t a look of disgust it was a look of worry, a look of pity. “Let’s just take this shower and get this all over with.” I said. We stepped into the shower and he washed my hair. He then hugged me from behind I suddenly saw a flashback of when they held me like that I yelped and pushed him making him stumble.“I’m so sorry!!!! It’s just...” “it’s ok my little katsudon I know you didn’t mean to.” I looked at him trying to see if he was angry at all, surprisingly he wasn’t. We finished up and headed outside. 

I left yuuri to rest in bed while I fetched us something to eat. I can’t believe he thought it was his fault and that I hated him, he couldn’t make me hate him if he tried. Across the hall I saw yurio with otabek. Yurio started “Oh victor how is he?” He looked like something was bothering him. “Yeah, why is something wrong?” Yurio looked to otabek then back at me. Otabek spoke up “I don’t know how to say this Victor, you may want to take a seat...” What? What was going on? I sat down “ok? What is it?” “The... rapist posted a complete video of him...” otabek took a shaky breath. “Of him raping yuuri...” he looked away “and he obviously blurred his face so it’s completely useless.” No. NO NO NO NO! HOW DARE HE! I was filled with rage. Yurio was the first one to speak up. “Victor calm down look we all want to kill the bastard but you should rush back to see if yuuri saw the news.” “ITS ON THE NEWS?!” “Yes...”  
All I could think about was yuuri what if he saw? I rushed back to the room. It was too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just changed the wording a bit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is at the hospital when he goes to reply to the texts he missed he finds something that shocked him to his core. Also this chapter is what happens to Yuuri then goes to Victor’s POV and shows you what he was doing whilst The thing that you just read about Yuuri was happening (sorry if it doesn’t make sense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter five times and every time ID get like half way done then I’d take a break come back and find it all gone (I’m using my phone) so I wrote it on notes copied and pasted it that way if I took a break it would still be there so that’s why it may seem rushed but keep in mind that I started at twelve pm and it’s now eight thirty. Anyway enjoy!

Yuuri’s POV

Sigh, I haven’t checked my phone in ages I must’ve gotten a ton of texts and missed calls  
I’d better check them. I reach out and grab my phone, oh boy I was right. As I started to check all of the texts reassuring everyone I saw an anonymous account sent me a link, I clicked on it and it led me to a video on a news article I loaded it up. It looked like someone was filming someone from a bathroom stall, wait a second that’s me! What’s going on? It all suddenly clicked, THAT’S THE BATHROOM WHERE I WAS.....where I was... raped my heart sank at the word. Wait I didn’t know that they recorded it! Oh my god I was going to be sick! I looked so drunk and vulnerable. I started hyperventilating, everyone can see this! They came out of the stall and... I threw up. I quickly scrolled down to the comments:

“Poor Yuuri I feel so bad for him!”  
“I’ll kill the bastard for doing that to him!”  
thank god I thought to myself as I kept scrolling down, all the comments were similar until...:

“Jeez I didn’t know Yuuri was such a slut.”  
“That guy is right he deserves it, if he didn’t want to get assaulted he shouldn’t have danced like that.”  
“Poor Victor, if Yuuri was my husband I’d divorce his ass immediately!”

I threw my phone across the room in anger, “I NEVER WANTED TO BE RAPED! I WASN’T ASKING FOR IT! AND VICTOR ISN’T MAD AT ME HE LOVES ME!” .... he loves me, right? Or-or does he just pity me? Is he just waiting for me to heal so that he can leave me?! I felt as if I was drowning in my emotions a million different thoughts and feelings trying to drown me my heart was racing, I couldn’t breath. I was gasping now, help! I couldn’t take it anymore, I started sobbed into my pillow hysterically. “Yuuri!?” 

Victor’s POV

As I rushed to Yuuri’s room I got a text it was from Yurio:  
“Here’s the link to the video, I forgot to show you it, I’m so sorry about what happened victor.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
I clicked on the link and I was immediately horrified by what I saw. My little katsudon what did he do to you?! He looked petrified and in so much pain, and it didn’t help that half of the comments were calling him awful things or saying that he was begging for it. 

I felt overwhelmed by my anger. But I can’t dwell on this now I must go protect Yuuri I know I can’t hide this from him forever but at least until he heals. I step into the room... as soon as I see his shattered phone and him screaming into a pillow I knew, I was too late.

“Yuuri?” He looked up shocked still weeping. “Yuuri I’m so sorry.” “It’s fine I knew this would happen eventually...” he smiled softly through the tears I was taken aback “What?”  
“ Victor I knew you’d leave me soon enough.” He took a shaky breath. “Im not mad at you Victor I just want you to know that I’ll always love you.” “What?” I couldn’t help but laugh a bit, Yuuri looked hurt and confused. “Yuuri I’m not leaving you anytime soon, I’m sorry but you can’t get away that easily.” He started to tear up again. “You aren’t leaving me? But-“ I leaned in and kissed him fervently, he kissed my back, it was warm and inviting, finally he pulled away,“Wow.” I gasped, Yuuri laughed and hugged me tightly. We’re safe at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was an entire part cut out for some reason! I added it again ok bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri sees someone from his past at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter is short I’m really tired but I felt like I had to post but don’t worry chapter five is coming soon

Victor’s POV  
It was time to leave the hospital we should hear back in around two weeks. We’ve decided to go to Hasetsu for a while so that Yuuri can be with his family, and in order to avoid the press we contacted the airport so that they can help us get on and off the plane without trouble.

We arrived at the airport and were heading to our gate when Yuuri spotted Chris. “Chris!” He called out waiving , Chris looked around confused then saw us and waved back then rushed over, “Hi! How are you?” He asked “We’re fine, I guess.” I replied. “Yeah guess that was a stupid question.” He laughed awkwardly. We stared at each other for a while not knowing what to say when Yuuri broke the silence. “So where are you headed?” “Back to Switzerland now that the season is over, speaking of my flight takes off soon.” “Ok, well I look forward to beating you again next season!” Said Yuuri determinedly. “You wish!” Replied Chris as he ran to his gate. I laughed quietly Yuuri looked at me questioningly. “What’s so funny?” “Oh just the fact that you think you’re gonna win.” “And why is that?” “Because, I’ll beat you!” He shoved me laughing. “You wish!”

We arrived at the gate with some time to spare so we sat down and just started talking when a strange man appeared. “Yuuri, long time no see.” They started. Yuuri looked shocked and a little distressed. “How are you since everything?” Yuuri clung onto my arm suddenly. “I’m fine.” He said stiffly. The man laughed softly, for some reason it made me very uncomfortable. “May I ask who you are?” I asked. “Oh you should ask Yuuri.” He grinned wickedly, Yuuri’s grip got tighter. “Anyway I should get going, it was lovely to see you again!” And with that he turned on his heel and left. Yuuri sighed and let go. “Who was he?” Yuuri looked away. “Nobody, I-I’m tiered.” he rest his head on my chest I bent over and kissed his forehead softly, I felt him breath softly. He’s probably just not ready to tell me I’ll wait.


	5. Sorry!!!!

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!

I just got busy with school but I’m back now with a long update it’ll come out tomorrow or after that (maybe today) Yuuri will go through a few more bad things but then I’ll add a chapter or two filled with fluff. Thank you for being patient. ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri arrive at Hasetsu, but things don’t go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s so late! But it’s finally here so enjoy!

Chapter 5

Yuuri’s POV

We finally arrived at Hasetsu! I can’t wait to see my family! I’m just happy that the... thing won’t bother me here. I looked over at Victor. He was sleeping he looked so cute that I didn’t want to disturb him, but I had to.  
“Victor! Look we’ve arrived!” He looked around in a sleepy haze.  
“Arrived where?”  
“Hasetsu! Did you forget?”  
“What? Uh I mean no? I mean, I didn’t!” I giggled making him blush. I kissed him on his cheek quickly.  
“Get up!”  
“Ok, ok.” When we entered the airport I didn’t see any of my relatives.  
“Victor do you think that they forgot?”  
“What? Of course not.”  
I felt my pocket buzz, it was my mother. “Speak of the devil.”

“Yuuri! We are waiting for you two to come here, hurry up! ❤️”

“Ok see you!”

“Guess we’re taking a cab, can you ask for one, Victor?”  
“What why? They aren’t coming?”  
“Apparently not.” I tried not to sound hurt but I guess it didn’t work. Victor looked at me, trying to figure out if I was upset by this.  
“It’s fine Victor.”

~~~~

When we got to the inn we were greeted by my mother.  
“Yuuuuuuriiii, surprise!” She yelled running over and hugging me.  
“Wai-!” She held me tightly, I knew that this was my mother but..., I couldn’t help but panic. I felt his hands all over my body. Just as I was about to go spiraling out of control my mother let go.  
“Yuuri? Are you ok?”  
“What? Oh uh yes I’m fine... sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize Yuuri, look everything is ok.” Fuck! I thought that coming here would mean that I didn’t have to think about it! Why do I always freak out when people touch me?! Why do I keep getting flashbacks? I JUST DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!  
“Slonyshko, look at me.” I refused to look up, but I could hear the worry in Victor’s voice. Great, good job Yuuri! This is just fantastic! You made Victor worry over nothing. Idiot!  
“Baby, look at me.” I forced myself to look at Victor. He wiped away my tears. I reached up slowly, touching my face. Had I been crying? I looked around and everyone was staring at me, and my mother-  
“Mum, don’t cry. I’m fine, see?” She didn’t reply, she just looked away, crying into my father’s shoulder. “Mum...?” Everyone looked scared or worried. I turned to look at Victor, he kept telling me to breath, but I couldn’t focus. My smile faded.  
“So you all saw.” No one dared reply. Despite what I was feeling I was laughing. “Did you enjoy watching it happen, like everyone else? Im sorry that you got a whore for a son.”  
I turned on my heel and went straight to my room. I heard Victor calling me, but I ignored him. I need some time alone, I need time to gather my thoughts.

~~~~

Victor’s POV 

I was so excited! We were in Hasetsu and Yuuri was finally going to be able to rest. Oh boy was I wrong.

I waited for Yuuri to calm down before going to talk to him. I knocked on our bedroom door.  
“Yuuri?” I didn’t get a reply.  
“Yuuri, can I come in?” Still no reply. I opened the door gently but Yuuri wasn’t in our room.  
“YUURI?!” I looked around in a panicked haze. “HIROKO!” Where is Yuuri?!?!?!?! Hiroko came running.  
“What’s wrong vicchan?”  
“Where is Yuuri?!” I couldn’t hold my tears in any longer.  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s not here!”  
“Oh my god! Yuuri!”

~~~~

Yuuri’s POV

I had to go talk to someone, anyone! Suddenly Minako came to mind. I rushed into the studio.  
“Minako! Where are you?!” She looked surprised.  
“Yuuri?! What are you doing here?”  
“I- I need to talk to you.”  
“Ok?” I decided to tell her about Haruto instead...  
“Minako, today at the airport I saw him...”  
“Saw who?” I looked away. It was as if I suddenly couldn’t speak, I kept opening and closing my mouth.  
“Who?”  
“H- Haruto...” she looked as if she was going to kill someone.  
“Wha?! Yuuri is this a joke?!”  
“WHY THE HELL WOULD I JOKE ABOUT THIS?! Sorry...”  
“Don’t be. But what do you think he wants???”  
“I don’t know... he, he was being super creepy.”  
“Do you think he’ll try anything? Yuuri this is very dangerous if you think that you may be in trouble I’ll call the police.”  
“I’m... I don’t... I don’t think that he wants to hurt me... but.”  
“But what?”  
“He sent me the location if his hotel saying that if I... uh if I wanted to do... it, he would be more than happy to.” I closed my eyes tightly. I wasn’t going to cry here, I’m strong, I can do this!  
“Oh my god, Yuuri... I’m so sorry.”  
“I mean even with what I’m going through... he’s such an ass!”  
“We can’t just not do anything.”  
“Well what do you want me to do? He hasn’t really committed a crime.”  
“Didn’t you file a restraining order?”  
“It expired last month.” I hugged my knees to my chest and hid my face. I wished that I could just disappear.  
“Yuuri, did you... tell Victor?” I tugged at my hair.  
“I didn’t tell anyone, but you. I didn’t even tell them where I was going.”  
“You should tell him Yuuri, he’s probably worried sick.”  
“I know... I just don’t... want to.”  
“Why?”  
“He’ll think that...”  
“He’ll think what Yuuri?”  
“THAT IM BROKEN, THAT IM NOT WORTH IT! HAPPY NOW?!”

~~~~

Minako’s POV

Yuuri came in suddenly and told me everything. As he talked he kept fidgeting, his breathing became more and more rapid as if he was struggling to breath, he kept looking away. And now he’s talking about how he’s broken, I feel so bad, and I know why... I’m the one who introduced him to Haruto, it’s all my fault! I felt my lip quivering and my teeth were chattering.  
“Yuuri you aren’t broken...”  
“Whatever.”  
“Are you ok?”  
“What do you fucking think?!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Fuck this shit I’m leaving. It was a mistake to come here..., sorry. I’m just going to go home, bye.”  
“No! YUURI WAI-!” I was too late he had gotten up and left. I have to call Victor.  
“Hey Victor I think that you’ll find Yuuri at home.”

~~~~

Yuuri’s POV

I stumbled my way through town till I made it home.  
“Yuuri!” Victor wailed, as he grabbed my shoulders “Where were you?!” His grip tightened making me wince. “What were you thinking, Yuuri?!” I shoved him.  
“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME NIKIFOROV!”  
“We were worried sick!”  
“SO WHAT?! NOW I HAVE TO HAVE A CHAPERONE TO FOLLOW ME AROUND LIKE SOME FUCKING CHILD, HUH VICTOR?! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!”  
“NO YOU CAN’T!” What... did he just say? Is he serious? Does he think... that I’m weak? I sniffed and bit my lip to stop myself from crying.  
“Y- Yuuri I didn’t mean t-that, please I-“  
“Piss off.”  
“Yuuri!” It was my mother. Great now I have to deal with two people.  
“What now!”  
“Yuuri don’t talk to Vicchan like that!”  
“WHY NOT?!”  
“It’s fine Hiroko.”  
“No it’s not, Victor. Yuuri apologize right now!”  
“NO!” Victor took a step towards me, I took a step back.  
“GET AWAY FROM ME ASSHOLE!”  
“YUURI! What’s gotten into you?!”  
“Nothing, mother.” I gave her a sickeningly sweet smile.  
“Happy? Can I go now?!” Victor took another step forward, so I took another step back. I hit the wall, SHIT!  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!”  
“No Yuuri.” The memories of our wedding night were playing on a loop. I was suddenly thrust back in time and I was helpless, my whole body hurt as he thrust himself into my body.  
“GET OUT! I DON’T WANT YOU TO! LEAVE ME BE  
ALONE, DON’T TOUCH ME!”  
“Yuuri! Focus on me. I’m not him I’m Victor.”  
“NO STOP!” Victor held me in his arms.  
“I SAID GET AWAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!” I heard my mother gasp and the door open.  
I felt Victor let me go. I sloped down to the ground and curled into a ball, I could only hear whispers it was as if my mind had left my body.  
“That’s not how you deal with it you moron!”  
“Why are you even here?!”  
“I came to surprise Yuuri! Looks like I arrived just in time. Why the hell did you hold him?!”  
“To calm him down!”  
“Are you that stupid?! He was assaulted! You don’t touch him that makes it worse!”  
“How could I have known that?!”  
“HE WAS SAYING GET AWAY DUMB ASS!”  
“...”  
“...”  
Everything and everyone just faded to black I felt extremely exhausted, so I decided to just go to sleep then and there. At least I won’t have to answer questions until I wake up. As I drifted away I heard someone calling my name, wait “yurio?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I’m sorry if it’s bad it’s my first ever fanfic.


End file.
